


Rain

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Series: Disney one-shots [10]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: After the sequel, Alternate Ending, F/M, Lost and Found
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: He decided to explore the world & she decided to move on. But when they listen to their hearts decisions can be changed.But if it was a dream & everything is changed suddenly & many crazy things begains to happen. An alternate ending of Pocahontas.Pls RR.





	Rain

The sky was covered with black cloud. There was no one except one lonely man standing at the port of London. His beautiful blue eyes were fixed upon the dark horizon.

He dreamt of exploring the world with his own ship from childhood. He had gotten the chance at last. But now it was nothing but a meaningless illusion without heart. Her refusal tore his heart into many pieces. His dreams were lost. He abandoned his plan & gave up the long cherished dream. He had a faint hope to get her back deep inside his heart. He knew she had decided to move on but he ran to the port to tell her about his change in the plan. He wanted to confess his foolishness. But he found the last ship to Virginia was gone with her & her new love Rolfe. His last hope was gone. He saw the ship disappearing out of the sight.

Suddenly it started raining. The chill penetrated his body & he shivered a little.

'John Smith' a voice called in a familiar tone.

'Hallucination' he thought.

'John' the voice called again.

He turned to find a hooded figure behind him.

'Who are you?' he asked the stranger. 'Show your face.'

Silence.

Plunk! Plunk! Only the sound of the rain could be heard.

The hooded figure shivered a little. The hood fell on the ground revealing a woman with tearful eyes.

He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Pocahontas, You! 'he whispered.

The rain was washing away her tears.

She smiled sadly 'When I looked inside my heart I could see you, only you & no one else. I was blind & now I can see. Now I know where I really belong.'

A long silence.

He smiled 'I thought you are gone with Rolfe.'

The raindrops made a small flow & began to run towards the river.

Silence.

'I thought you were travelling around the world.' she smiled though her tears.

It was still raining. The distance between them reduced a little. Both of them looked into each others eyes for a moment.

'But why you changed your mind?' both of them spoke together.

They were very close to feel each others breaths.

Silence for a while.

The cold air penetrated their bodies & they shivered a little.

'Sometimes decisions can be changed.' Both of them smiled.

Their lips met in a long awaiting passionate kiss. They kissed feverishly like two guilty lovers who had never kissed before.

By this time it stopped raining.


End file.
